You Owe Me
by MelMat
Summary: Just a fun night at home- MxM style


_**Disclaimer:Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**_

* * *

**Hello again guys! It has been a while! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**As Played Out:**

**Matt:** ShinigamiMailJeevas

**Mello:** Melmat

* * *

"Matt, what do yo-" Mello stopped half way through his sentence as he noticed his red head sitting on the couch playing his game with one hand and holding a tootsie pop in the other. He watched as the perfect tongue circled the hard shelled treat.

Matt looked up at him. Mello strolled slowly over to his lover, making sure his hips moved hypnotizing to the low background music that played and leaned over him. His hands slid the arms length of the chair, face close to his. Matt placed the tootsie pop to Mello's lips.

"Lick?-" Matt smiled.

Mello opened his mouth, not taking his eyes off Matt's, and slid the sweet end in slowly, closing his eyes as it disappeared halfway. It was so hot for Matt to watch, until Mello bit down hard, crushing it between his teeth.

"Mother fucker!" Matt growled at his ruined pop. "You owe m-"

"Do I, now?" Mello cut him off, raising an eyebrow at the adult man that sulked like a five year old child. He slid down to the floor, and smiled as he kneeled between Matt's legs. "And what can I do to make it all better?" His fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans. Matt leaned back and watched, the excitement filled him. Mello popped the jeans open and the sound of the zipper sent Mello's mind reeling as he grabbed the waist of Matt's pants and boxers.

"Lift up, Matty" He commanded.

The red-head lifted, rolling his hips teasingly. Mello grinned at Matt's attempt to fuck with him and yanked off the offending clothes. Matt sighed as the cool air hit his warm skin. Then Mello grabbed Matt behind his knees and pulled him roughly towards him. He leaned down , lips ghosting the tip of Matt's cock.

"Hmmmmmmm-" Matt squirmed a little, waiting.

Mello snickered, before he sucked the already hardened cock of his lover into his mouth. Matt's eyes rolled back as he moaned quietly. "Mello.." He whispered softly, his fingers twisted into the golden silky locks of hair.

The blonde took him in deep, letting his throat muscles constrict around and the feeling was intense as Mello's mouth danced on Matt's cock. He pulled away and watched the reaction from his lover**. **Matt watched him through hooded eyes, as he thrust his hips upward wanting more and more is what he got. Mello took him all, giving him what he wanted. The blonde's venomous snake like tongue slid along the underside.

Matt tightened his grip on Mello's hair, growling a little as he felt his other half working him. He never did anything half way, so Matt knew he was in for a ride tonight. He gazed at Mello lustfully as the blonde gripped the base of his swollen cock, moving in time with his mouth for more stimulation.

The red-head forced Mello's head down, "-feels so fucking good." He said, rolling his hips at the same time. Mello smiled inside, moving faster. He took all of Matt in with every drive downward and rotated his lips around as he pulled up.

"Oh God, Mel-" Matt moaned louder.

The blonde just hummed his satisfaction of what he could do to his lover . The vibrations ran across his skin, giving him a electrifying feeling through out his body. Matt groaned loudly, he was even more turned on by Mello's focus on him.

The blonde's moved his wet fingers from the hard shaft, and played at Matt's entrance, teasing him. The red-head shuddered at the feel, pressing down, wanting them. Mello pushed two fingers inside, the tightness made him almost loose it and take Matt on the spot.

Matt bit his lip, but the loud moan still escaped. Mello was pleased, his lover was giving him what he longed for. He loved Matt vocal, it sent a wave of excitement straight to his cock.

"More, fuck Mello!" The statement spilled out of Matt's mouth before he could stop it as Mello pushed the third finger in and curled them, hitting a spot that made the red-head writhe in pure pleasure. He sucked at Matt's cock hard, milking him of pre-cum.

"Oh, fuck!" Matt clenched his eyes shut, teeth grinding as he rocked against Mello's fingers. With lustful eyes Mello pulled Matt's hard cock from his mouth, leaving his fingers moving deep inside him. Matt sighed in slight frustration, missing Mello's mouth, but wanting something more.

"Mel- fuck me." He whined.

Mello removed his fingers slowly almost torturously and stood up. Matt watched as Mello unzipped his vest and let it fall from his arms to the floor. His laces were next, he loosened them and in seconds was sliding them down his legs. Matt heart quickened with anticipation, his body aching.

"Like what you see, Jeevas?" He asked as he stepped free of the pants and kicked them off into a corner.

Matt smirked. "You know I do."

Mello's hand wrapped around Matt's cock, playing with it for a few seconds and then sliding onto his lap. He felt the hardness pushing against his entrance. He forced himself downward, taking him all the way in-dry.

"Oh God!" Matt called out, hands went to Mello's hips, nails digging in.

Mello leaned forward kissing him hard as he started to move slowly. The pain was a pleasure beyond comprehension, and he fucking loved it. His hand pressed firmly against Matt's chest, his skin turned red with welts as Mello's nails raked at his pale skin.

The red head growled, biting at his lover's lips. He thrusted upwards hard.

"Oh fuckkkkkkkkk!" Mello's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He leaned back, hand gripping Matt's knees, taking all he could deep inside.

"Hmmmmmm, that's right, all in." Matt stated lustfully, pressing Mello's hips down as he thrusted upward over and over again, harder each time.

"Oh-Ohhhhhhhh my fucking God Mattyy, yessssssss!" Mello screamed, leaning forward. One hand gripped the back of the couch and one the arm, moving faster.

Matt's hand slid over the curve of Mello's ass, fingers teasing at his entrance. He could feel his cock move in and out.

"Matty! Fuck! Mattyyyy!" Mello's head fell back. He couldn't help but loudly convey what Matt was doing to him.

Matt felt a shiver through his body. Mello's voice did something to him, making him harder than he has ever been before. He wedged two fingers in, forcing them up to his knuckles. "God Mello," He moaned.

Mello's body tensed, but kept moving. "Owwwwww! He cried. He felt the searing pain rip through him, but even then couldn't make himself stop as he rode Matt's cock and finger simultaneously. Matt shifted in mid thrust, aiming for a different spot, wanting to make Mello scream louder.

"Holy fuckkkkkkkkkohmyGoddddd!" Mello screamed as he gave Matt what he wanted, entering a zone of no control. His eyes closed tightly, his body taking what it was given. He wanted it to hurt, moving faster taking him deeper. He pushed down on Matt's cock, he needed it harder.

Matt grabbed Mello's cock and began pumping it to meet his thrusts, each motion upwards and down his nails dragged across the tip.

"Ma-" Mello's voice stopped as his body took in every sensation, literally shaking.

Matt leaned into kiss his neck, tongue and teeth molested the heated flesh.

"Moreeeeeee! Matty-please!" He cried against him. "Oh my God- ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Mello was about to loose it all when Matt abruptly removed his fingers and threw him onto the cushions of the couch. He grabbed Mello's legs and forced them onto his shoulders, thrusting back in, savoring the feel.

"Fuck me Matty- harder!" Mello begged him, pleading for it.

Matt leaned in, going deep with hard short thrusts, sending Mello into the stratosphere. He was breathing heavily, moans uncontrollable as he fucked Mello hard, listening to him screaming for more. Everything felt better when he heard his blonde, to see him like this.

Mello's nails dug into Matt's upper arm, trying to pull him closer. He knew he had all of him already, but wanted more as Matt thrusted into him with his entire body behind the movements. It felt so fucking good.

"Y-yess! Oh fuck yeah!" Mello was about to loose it. " Matty, I'm about to- I'm about to cum, Matty! Moreeeee! Harder!" Mello screamed over and over, feeling him self about explode at any time.

"Mello-" Matt whispered harshly, feeling his insides twisting.

The blonde didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold off as he looked up at his gorgeous lover, unable to hold back the cries and screams. Matt made him feel to damn good as he changed angles one more time.

"Cum for me, Mihael." Matt moaned. His entire body wired, shuddering and so fucking close.

Mello's head rolled side to side on the cushions of the couch. The intensity to much, his muscles constricted around Matt, his warmth spilling out onto his chest as he cried out Matt's name.

"Oh fuck oh fuck-" Matt bit through his lips as he watched his lover's eyes roll back, riding out his orgasm. He gasped, feeling Mello clench around him. He exploded deep within, moaning against Mello's neck.

"Matty! Mattyyy! Maillllllll!" Mello called to him, feeling Matt 's warmth as it filled him adding to the sensations of everything else.

Matt still rocking against him harshly while the feeling tingled through his body. Mello dropped his legs to Matt's sides. He smiled as he listened to Matt whisper his name over and over, loving the sight of watching him come down from his orgasm. "You're so fucking gorgeous Matty!" He ran his fingers through the damp red strands. Then said fuck as he broke into a contented laugh.

" Fuck indeed, " Matt said as he smiled lazily. "I guess you wanted me to get to your center first, huh Mel?" He chuckled. A second later with one motion Mello kicked him off the couch and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Dumbass!"

* * *

Ending Note: *haha* The ending to this fic came from thinking about the tootsie pop commercial "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? 1, 2- *crunch* The world will never know.


End file.
